Evidencias
by TheSillyMe
Summary: songFic Nejiten. Música: Evidências. / eu não gosto dessa música,mas ouví e meu a idéia u.u


**Quando eu digo que deixei de te amar,  
>É porque eu te amo.<br>Quando eu digo que não quero mais você,  
>É porque eu te quero.<br>Eu tenho medo de te dar meu coração  
>E confessar que eu estou em tuas mãos,<br>Mas não posso imaginar  
>O que vai ser de mim<br>Se eu te perder um dia**.

O escuro de seu quarto começava a incomodar mais do que nunca. A cama desarrumada e os lençóis recém lavados ainda carregavam o cheiro dela. Era estranho sentir seu cheiro, sentir sua falta. Como foi que toda essa aflição começou? Foi quando ela saiu dali? Foi quando ela finalmente foi embora?

Virou de lado na cama, já não sabia o que fazer. A janela aberta deixava uma brisa suave entrar, mas era dolorosa de tão fria. Era quase mortífera. Quando foi que toda essa aflição começou? Foi quando ela cansou daquela situação? Foi quando ela finalmente lhe disse adeus?

**Eu me afasto e me defendo de você,  
>Mas depois me entrego.<br>Faço tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou,  
>Mas depois eu nego.<br>Mas a verdade  
>É que eu sou louco por você<br>E tenho medo de pensar em te perder.  
>Eu preciso aceitar que não dá mais<br>Pra separar as nossas vidas.**

Queria aquele amor de volta. Queria tê-la ali, pertinho em seu abraço, protegida... protegendo-o. Mandando a solidão embora pela janela ainda aberta.

Tinha mesmo que ser tão orgulhoso? Tinha mesmo que negá-la á todos? Dizer que não estavam juntos quando na verdade estavam? Era mesmo necessário? Era mesmo... possível?

Pensando agora, parecia tão errado, tão sujo e injusto. Todas as vezes que soltara a mão dela quando aparecia alguém do clã, todos os abraços negados porque estavam em público, todo o carinho que não lhe deu...

**E nessa loucura de dizer que não te quero,  
>Vou negando as aparências,<br>Disfarçando as evidências,  
>Mas pra que viver fingindo<br>Se eu não posso enganar meu coração?  
>Eu sei que te amo!<strong>

Sentiu um aperto no peito. Queria gritar, rasgar suas roupas e quebrar as paredes. Mas o barulho ia acordar os outros e a confusão seria ainda maior. Porque doía tanto? Porque tinha que doer tanto?

Voltou á posição inicial. O teto de madeira lhe fazia lembrar as noites que passaram em claro, apreciando um ao outro, se amando...

Já era tarde, mas cedo demais para o sol aparecer. Não que a estrela diurna lhe pudesse trazer de volta a luz, ou apagar seus erros, diminuir seu castigo. Mas saber que durante o dia poderia tentar esquecer essa dor irritante era um conforto muito bem vindo.

**Chega de mentiras,  
>De negar o meu desejo,<br>Eu te quero mais que tudo,  
>Eu preciso do seu beijo.<br>Eu entrego a minha vida  
>Pra você fazer o que quiser de mim.<br>Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim!**

Contorceu-se na cama. Era uma coisa insuportável. Uma pressão entre seu estômago e o peito. Uma coisa que queimava-lhe a carne sem dó.

Apertou os olhos e quis gritar mais uma vez. Como pôde ser tão burro, afastando aquela que lhe fazia um bem maior?

Levantou e se aproximou da janela. A lua tão grande no céu tão escuro lhe lembrava aqueles olhos chocolate lhe encarando de manhã.

Sentiu outra pontada no peito.

Fechou as mãos em punho e pôs-se pra fora de casa. Tinha de falar com ela, pedir-lhe perdão. Prometer-lhe loucuras e atender a todos os pedidos dela, amá-la e somente a ela. Somente a ela! Somente a ela!

**Diz que é verdade, que tem saudade,  
>Que ainda você pensa muito em mim.<br>Diz que é verdade, que tem saudade,  
>Que ainda você quer viver pra mim.<strong>

A janela dela estava aberta como em todas as noites de verão. Olhou a porta e quis bater, mas ela já devia estar dormindo.

Ouviu a covardia em sua cabeça lhe mandando voltar pra casa. Mas ouviu seu coração gritar mais alto que a amava e precisava dela, que a queria por perto naquele momento.

Subiu até a janela e viu a cama desarrumada, os lençóis estampados embolados entre o chão e o colchão.

E ela estava lá. Encolhida, abraçando o próprio corpo. Como que tentando afastar o frio que congelava sua alma e seu coração.

Aproximou-se dela. Desejava que estivesse acordada, ou pelo menos que pudesse ouvi-lo. Encarou o rosto corado e instantaneamente quis tocá-lo.

Respirou devagar, sentindo a essência que só ela exalava. Era tão bom ficar assim tão perto, tão seguro...

Viu os olhos dela se abrindo devagar.

- Senti saudades...


End file.
